Nobody's Perfect
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: I had told Rick this was a bad idea, but did he listen to me? Nope. Rating because of language...I think.


**A/N: Hey, hey, who knew that I would come up with something before the actual story was even completed. Okay, this little one-shot takes place before the events of the movie. Why? Well, because I wanted to give at least a little bit more background for Nikki and her whole relationship with Rick. Thought it'd be fun to do. Hopefully, I'm not in the wrong here.**

 **ooOoo**

 **NOBODY'S PERFECT**

Really, this could not have gone any worse than it already did. I had told Rick that this whole idea was bad, but did he even bother listening to me? Nope. Typical of a man. Especially one as stubborn as my 'brother'. It was a little annoying to be perfectly honest that he could go around thinking that I wouldn't be one bit upset if he did something stupid. Bothers me quite a bit, however, I wasn't about to clue Rick in on it. Nope. I'll let him find out the hard way what it means to get on my bad side by not listening when he damn well knows that I'm right. Jackass.

Shaking my head, I stood outside a bar in New York, trying to ignore the stares that people kept on shooting me. Yes, I know that I wasn't dressed as women in this time were supposed to be, but I don't rightly give a damn. I should be allowed to dress however I want without people jumping down my throat about it.

I was waiting for Rick to get done with whatever it was he was doing inside the bar—oh, that's right…gambling. With his fucking life! Yeah, he got into a card game of winner take all…this also included each players life. Wonderful. Oh, it gets worse—not like it isn't already—but apparently the bastard has also put me in on the table.

Uh-huh.

I'm going to kill him once this whole thing is over. It don't matter if he wins he's a dead man!

I am a wee bit pissed if you can't tell. Thankfully, everyone here can and I won't have to elaborate anymore…oh, wait, no they don't! Not really. I had left the bar because I knew that if I stayed I would've killed pretty much everyone who was in on this stupid game. Wouldn't have done much except get me into trouble with the law and I'd like to avoid that, thank you very much.

My eyes narrowed dangerously as I kept replaying the last few minutes in my head. Oh, I was going to beat Rick to within an inch of his life! I do not enjoy being used as anyone's little bonus extra for anything. Pisses me off faster than if someone tried making a pass at me. Hell, that I could deal with…but this?!

"You'd better win, Rick," I mutter darkly as I think of all the ways I can kill O'Connell if he loses. I do have a rather violent mind. Hell, I'm not human so it's perfectly natural. At least for me.

"Hey, I did," he said, startling the hell out of me. I hadn't even realized he had left the bar. Nice. Now I am officially losing my mind.

Okay, so I'm not paying attention.

I raise a brow at him. "And they just let you leave?" I was finding this all hard to believe. The gangs that usually inhabit these places don't enjoy it when the competition wins. Good thing we were leaving for Egypt after this. I wasn't at all thrilled with the idea of staying in the states any longer than what we have so far.

Rick shrugged. "More or less."

Why does that response bother me? Ah, yes, because he sounds completely full of himself.

"Meaning, you knocked them out, took their money and walked out," I muttered.

"No, I actually won," he clarified. "They just weren't taking the loss well. Tried making me stay." He gave me a look that told me there was a lot more to the story than what was being said.

I shook my head. "Let me guess, you got them before any of them out come out here to get me, right?"

He nods. "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Uh-huh. I find this very hard to believe. Won't bother saying anything though as it won't do much good. Rick can be incredibly stubborn and he is most days of the week. Although, he is pretty good at making sure that no one knows of my secret. I find that to be rather fantastic. So I give him a little slack in some areas that I normally wouldn't.

I shake my head, stifling a laugh. "Well, we should probably go before those idiots wake up."

"Yeah, good idea."

…

 _Three months later._

"Dammit, Rick!" I snarl. "Are you out of your fucking mind?! You can't possibly think that joining the Legion is something that I approve of!"

He sat there on my bed, keeping his eyes focused on the ground as he told me what he planned on doing. I really hate the fact that he can't even look me in the eyes anymore. I mean, for crying out loud. Here I thought we were going to go back over into Egypt and he decides that he want to join the French Foreign Legion?! Does this sound like something that I would agree with? Hell no. And he knows it too.

"Nikki," he sighed. "This is something that I have to do. I have my reasons for it. Just like I know you have your reasons for wanting to go back to Egypt so badly."

I bit the inside of my cheek. I hate it when he's right.

"And what reasons would those be?" I snapped.

Rick shook his head. "Never mind."

Dammit, I wanted answers, but I knew that if I pushed I wouldn't get any. Maybe one day when…oh, now I understand what's going on in his head. Okay. Maybe I shouldn't be so damn bitchy when I can understand his need to join up with them. Sure I still find the idea stupid as it could get him killed. He is my brother after all. Yes, he adopted me, but that doesn't matter one little bit. He's still every bit my brother and I love him dearly.

"Fine," I sigh. "I understand actually. All right, if you want to go…then go. I won't stop you, Rick." I'm getting soft or starting to anyway. That's annoying. In more ways than one. "It's okay. Really."

It's not.

I'm totally lying, but at the same time I understand. I kinda hate that about myself. How I can hate something so much, yet understand it all at the same time. I can be confusing to other people. Oh, well, I never stated that I was normal. Matter of fact, I am far from it.

"Are you sure?"

I really hate it when he asks.

I just give him a look. "If you have to ask…"

Rick nods. "Yeah, sorry. But I want to make sure that you'll be all right without me around."

And there's a chance that I won't be.

My eyes narrowed dangerously. "Rick there's a pretty good chance that I'm going to kick your ass for springing this up on me so quickly."

He smirked at me. "Yeah, I'm aware of that."

He is?

"You never were good at masking your anger," he pointed out. "Remember the bond?"

Oh, shit.

That's right.

The pack bond.

I had forgotten about it. Nice to have it brought up now.

I shrug. "Hey, last time I checked, nobody's perfect. Me least of all."

"You're right."

Oh, that's it! "Now you're in for it!" I snarl as I lunge at my laughing asshole of a brother.

 **ooOoo**

 **A/N: Welp, there we have it. Something new for the collection plate of one-shots that I've got cooking up in my brain. There's quite a few that I have yet to get working on. I rather enjoy working on them. ^-^ Welp, goodnight people! I'm going to be working on some other little projects for all of you to enjoy. -Chuckles-**


End file.
